Solaris And Eternity
by Tacotime123
Summary: What happend to Luna and Celestia's mother and father?  Read and find out!


So i wrote this because of a thing on facebook it my first story so don't be mean on me plz

* * *

><p>Celestia wandered around the palace it was still night time and Luna had risen her beautiful moon. Celestia look up into the sky to see a sky full of stars and she remembered about her parents.<br>''Celestia...Celestia wake up' she was awaken by a black stallion who was smiling like crazy ''Daddy what is it?'' she replied ''Your sister was born'' Celestia got to her feat and ran down the hall to see a mare with a little blue foal cuddling with her.  
>''Momma MOMMA! where is she can I see her whats her name?'' the mare shuffled around so the filly could get a better look at the foal.'' Her name is Luna'' Celestia smiled'' She's so cute! can I hold her?'' ''not yet honey..'' said the dark blue stallion ''Oh Eternity she can hold her for awhile'' the mare said ''..alright Solaris'' he said as he picked up their foal and brought her over to Celestia.<br>''I'm going to love you forever''  
>Celestia's flash back ended and she remembered when all the happiness ended. Luna was just 5 when their parents passed away and she remember it like it was yesterday..<br>''C'mon sweety flap your wings your doing so well'' Eternity said then they heard a large roar behind them. charging towards them was a giant Ursa major who was not in a good mood. Eternity stop as soon as he saw it he yelled '' SOLARIS GET LUNA AND CELESTIA OUT OF HERE!'' ''Why what is it?'' Eternity brought Celestia down. '' a Major has escaped from the sky I'll go try to put him back in the constellations'' and he flew off. Solaris picked up Luna and Celestia and flew off as fast as she could go. she stopped at a small forest and hid them both in a small cavern. ''You two stay here im going to help your father'' and she flew off. Celestia waited and waited with Luna until Luna finally piped up ''Tia I'm Scared'' Celestia flied down next to her sister cuddled her like how she did when she was a foal '' Its going to be okay sis'' and they fell asleep.  
>When they woke up they were still in the cavern so Celestia stood up and walked out of the cave. ''momma? da? you alright'' she ran off to the field where the fight happened Luna following her."MOMMA MOMMA? DAD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?'' they stopped to see something they did not expect their mother and father where lieing next to each other on the ground but the where covered in blood. Solaris had three large scratches on her face and her feathered wings had barely any feathers. Their father had five scratches along his stomach and he wasn't wearing his crown or his necklace. Celestia and Luna ran up to them crying ''MOMMA DAD'' they both shouted and when they approached them they both lifted their heads. ''Luna Celestia I told you to stay there'' ''Are you alright?'' Luna managed to say through her tears ''Yes I-'' she was cut off by coughing ''c-come here'' Celestia cuddled up next to her mother and Luna with their father and her mother started to sing<p>

_If you be my star I'll be your sky you can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light I live to let you shine I live to let you shine_

_but you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_if you be my boat I'll be your sea a depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze I live to make you free I live to make you free_

_but you can set sail to the west if you want to and past the horizon till I can't even see you far from here where the beaches are wide just leave me your wake to remember you by_

_if you be my star I'll be your sky you can hide underneath me and come out at night when I turn jet black and you show off your light I live to let you shine I live to let you shine_

_but you can skyrocket away from me and never come back if you find another galaxy far from here with more room to fly just leave me your stardust to remember you by stardust to remember you by_

And they all went to sleep When Celestia woke up her mothers heart had stopped and she could hear Luna sobbing ''Luna whats wrong?''  
>''There not waking up Tia''<br>Celestia looked at her sister tears started form on her face she understood what happend and knew what she had to do.  
>''Luna'' ''Yes come help me with this'' ''what are you doing'' ''Making Mommy and Daddy a bed in the ground'' ''why'' "because they're not waking up and they need a bed right?'' ''okay''<br>~~~~~~~~~~ Celestia relised she was crying tears where streaming down her face. She heard someone walk up behind her and nuzzle her ''Tia?'' ''Y-yeah?'' ''Are you alright?'' ''yeah I was thinking of Mum and Dad'' ''its okay Tia they're just sleeping'' a weak smile spread across her face Luna understands death but she still think Mom and dad were sleeping ''Tia?'' ''Yeah?'' ''Lets go get some tea'' ''Alright Luna''.

* * *

><p>AN<p> 


End file.
